Renewing vows
by Black Kaitou
Summary: The Nordics are trapped in a cabin during a snow storm, Mathias and Lukas discover they haven't forgotten how they were once married. One-shot.


**I own nothing.**

**Also for those who are reading my other stories I am editing them, starting off with "What He Did". Also the wood ring mentioned in this will appear in "Vikings fear nothing... Nothing but the Fins" but I need to edit that one as well and get the plot rolling. Thank you for reading Black Kaitou**

* * *

Mathias looked around the cabin; the fire was blazing warming the room. Stacks of wood laid in wait to be thrown into the hearth, candles were scattered around the room. The electricity knocked out long ago, the windows were covered with old furs and blankets to keep the cabin warm from the freezing elements that piled outside the building.

Earlier when they opened the door they were greeted by a wall of white, the five men quickly concluding they were not leaving anytime soon. They were in a cabin in Northern Finland, far into the Arctic Circle near a lake called Vetsijärvi the borders of Norway laying a couple hundred miles to the North, East, and West. Mathias was sitting on the floor wrapped in his long black coat with red cuffs. On the couch were Tino and Berwald, Berwald had Tino on his lap and the Finnish man was playing with a wooden ring that was his wedding band. Lukas and Emil were sitting near each other both reading a separate book. Mathias sighed bored and reached into his pocket and played with his old wedding band, its mate lost when Berwald's and his men took Lukas away from him. Someone tossed a blanket over him drawing him in darkness. Moving the blanket from off his head and pocketing the ring, Mathias saw Lukas sitting next to him. Smiling Matthias put the blanket behind him and opened the corners and his arms for Lukas inviting him to join him in the blanket. Lukas without looking at the Dane Lukas joined him in the blanket, at first beside Mathias. But the Dane pulled him between his legs and wrapped around him. Lukas went stiff but relaxed leaning against the Danes chest feeling the muscle quiver as Matthias chuckles.

"Don't get a big head; it's just warmer this way."

"Sure Norge."

The two snuggled for a bit before Lukas turned his head to look at Mathias.

"What were you messing with earlier?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you hide?"

"I don't know."

The two stayed in silence for a few beats before Lukas replied.

"Can I see it?"

Mathias hesitated but grudgingly took the ring from his pocket and showed it to Lukas. The silver of the ring glittering in the light of the fire, Lukas inhaled sharply and took the ring from Mathias cradling it in his hand as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"You still have this?!" Lukas said awe and amazement laced in his words.

"Yeah." Matthias rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Why wouldn't I."

"I thought you lost it or sold it."

"No! I… I would never do that." Matthias said the last part quavering with emotion.

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I. It was the one good thing I did back then, even when I wash an over controlling tyrant you stayed by my side." Matthias curled around Lukas pulling him against his own body. "I didn't realize what I had till you were taken away from me. When I saw them throw your ring away that was when I realized what I was losing."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I thought you wanted to forget about it, you never asked or mentioned about our time together and you always pushed me away."

"That's because I thought you were glad we weren't married anymore, I saw you with other people and you seemed happier then when I was with you."

"That's because I changed, I decided that I would be a different person. I changed for you, but years passed and I never heard from you and when you became your own country I realized that we would never be able to be together again. Besides you properly never marry me again. I mean look how great the last one was."

"Idiot."

Matthias drew back and Lukas grabbed Matthias left hand and slid the ring onto the ring finger and kissed it gently.

"Does that answer your question?" Lukas asked.

Matthias smiled and drew Lukas into a hug nuzzling the junction of the Norwegian's neck.

"Yes, I only wish we had the other one."

Lukas hummed and moved his hand to his hair clip. Matthias released Lukas and watched him remove the clip.

"Do you remember this?"

"I gave that to you when we first started to court."

Lukas nodded and turned the clip around, in the back something glittered in the fire light. Matthias gasped as Lukas removed a silver ring, the twin to the one on Mathias's finger.

"How?"

"One of my men retrieved it for me, I asked Berwald to alter the clip to hold the ring. I wanted to have it with me and thought it was fitting to have it with the first thing you gave me."

Saying that Lukas handed the ring to Mathias who rolled it in his hands, speechless in amazement with ceremony Mathias slid the ring onto Lukas's finger.

Lukas smiled and leaned his head back, Mathias turned his head and slowly they kissed. It was slow and sweet telling the other how much they cared for each other, Mathias moved his hands around Lukas's waist and Lukas's took a hold of the arms. The two drew back and realized they had an audience the other three Nordics watching the two. Tino was smiling both him and Berwald having the expression 'about time'. Emil rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

Looking down at Lukas Matthias realized Lukas had a small blush both from the kiss and from being caught. Mathias laughed and held Lukas closer enjoying the warmth and love he felt from his once again husband.


End file.
